Geten
Soul Armour Knight Geten (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・外典 (ジェテン), Sōru Āmā Naito Geten lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Apocrypha), or simply "Geten" (外典 (ジェテン), Geten lit. Apocrypha), is the name of the man who managed to get his hands on a stolen Soul Armour given to Lamia by Giselle Mercury, shortly before her and the Akatsuki's departure from their world, using its powers for good, to be a "superhero". He goes by the title of Red Devil (赤魔, Akama), and alongside his two partners, Aoba Aogami and Tatari, claims to be a "hero" of justice. Due to this, he isn't viewed as a threat or criminal by the Magic Council, who acknowledge him as simply an independent Mage as long as he doesn't go against their authority. Appearance Geten's true appearance is unknown to the public, and is one of the biggest mysteries of his character. Because of the nature of Soul Armours, it is almost arguable if the slender and muscular body frame he possesses while wearing it, is the same one he has without it. Nothing is truly certain about his appearance as a result of this. His hair colour, eyes and even skin tone remain a mystery. The only people who know of Geten's true appearance are his partners and only friends, Aoba and Tatari. The reason for him keeping his true face a secret is to follow the typical "secret identity" and "double life" of a superhero, leaving many people guessing. Unarmoured, however, Geten physique is just as predicted when judged when armoured. He is a slender man, of fairly average looks, possessing fairly pale skin, as well as green eyes, almost jade-like, much like his twin sister's, Halvard Rider. His hair was originally black, but at some point, gained a gradient white which dominates his overall hair colour, with his bangs being black at best. As for attire, Geten wears a surprisingly profound look, wearing a blue dress shirt, with brown suspenders and a yellow tie. He wears black pants, with a small bag strapped to his left leg, as well as brown shoes. The only people who know of Geten's true looks are primarily his friends, Aoba and Tatari, and his sister and father, Halvard and Malvarak. Personality Geten is described as passionate about his ideals. He strongly believes in the existence of "superheroes", and claims to have always seen Mages who fought Dark Guilds and criminals to be as such, and even the normal individual to be a hero in their own way. He has been inspired by many books and comic books he has read while growing up, given to him by his father Malvarak, while his sister read about the outside world, leaving Geten stuck in fantasy. This heavily influenced his personality, always dreaming of being a mighty hero who can help anyone in need, and make the world a better place. Geten believes that he can be a great superhero with the power granted to him by the Soul Armour, and is sworn to "good". He is willing to help others for no reward in exchange for his services. This idealistic behaviour causes Geten to be commonly viewed in a positive light, even the Magic Council loosely views him as an ally after hearing of his exploits. Geten wears the visage of a superhero as a medal of honor, acting in the most out there ways he can, shouting one-liners, and even narrating to himself, as if he were in a comic book, something that many people find irritating or simply bizarre. He even follows some superhero cliches, the most prominent being the "secret identity", among others, keeping his face a secret when he intends on going about his heroic duties, the only exceptions being around Aoba and Tatari, as well as his sister and childhood friend, Zeltris. He is overall a friendly person, a quick talker who openly speaks his mind, and performs over the top poses and speeches whenever given the opportunity. He is known for being passionate to the point of idiocy, being "too good for his own good" as described by Aoba. Because Geten is willing to help anyone who is in trouble, he doesn't bother to make sure said individual is worth the help, if they're a criminal of sorts or even trustworthy, arguably one of his greatest flaws, due to being incredibly trusting to people. However, with that, there also comes the rare instance in which Geten displays anger, most commonly upon witnessing horrendous acts that trigger him, but never when they are directed at him, even if he is being manipulated and lied to, it is only when others are hurt that he feels even a bit of anger. Geten has a strong moral code, refusing to kill anyone, including "villains", willing to give them a chance in redemption, viewing even the likes of demons as still redeemable and possessing hearts. This overly idealistic view on things has gotten him much criticism, however, especially by his friends, telling him some people can never be forgotten. Even so, his views and beliefs are unhinged, being incredibly stubborn as a result, saying that if someone can't be forgotten they may as well be caged like an animal or dead, both of which Geten doesn't favor. Geten has an odd obsession with the color red, and continuously notes that it is his favourite colour. He describes it as a vibrant color that represents the life and death of humanity, as well as being simply beautiful to his eyes. Geten displays a liking for variants of the colour red, or atleast the ones he considers related to it, such as orange or pink, but has a dislike for the colour blue, considering it the "opposite" of red. Equipment Red Demon Driver (赤鬼ドライバー, Akaoni Doraibā): The Red Demon Driver is Geten's Driver Belt, used to activate his Soul Armours. It is a white belt, possessing a red buckle, with a dark red symbol of a demonic, horned creature in the center, where Geten scans his rings on. They Red Demon Driver allows Geten to unlock the powers of the Super Soul Rings, and thus also allow him to transform into his Soul Armour Knight form. It was originally given to Lamia by Giselle, along with Super Soul Rings, however, prior to stealing it, Lamia studied, and according to her words, "tweaked" the Red Demon Driver, mixing Adamantium into its make up. With the combination of Adamantium into it, Geten's armours are the only known Soul Armours to possess Adamantium in their composition, alongside Soul Metal, creating a unique and powerful synergy. The Red Demon Driver has modified Geten's Magic Origin as well, upon first use. This new Magic Origin has been dubbed Crimson Abyss (紅鬼竜躍進 (クリムゾン・アビス), Kurimuzon Abisu lit. Red Demon Dragon Onslaught) by Geten himself, as it turns his magic power red in color. Its function is the same as normal magic power, allow Geten to utilize magic effectively and efficiently, but he notes that manipulating his magic energy has never been easier once his magic origin underwent the modification, describing it as if he's "playing with clay". This new red magic energy is present in all of his magical spells and techniques. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Geten primary form of combat is through his own body, and is shown to display incredible skill as a close quarters combatant, utilizing powerful kicks and punches in order to gain victory, with speed and strength are the two key components to his attacks. He has displayed a flexible fighting style, reacting according to the situation, rather than maintaing a stance or focused fighting style. This does mean he can occasionaly have many openings without realizing it, yet he more than makes up for it with a durable body, and quick reaction time to render most openings null, as he can easily block or counter attack in time to avoid any harm. In addition, the sheer force behind his strikes is enough to rend the air, creating a shockwave upon impact, which simply augments the damage inflicted upon his opponents. The same applies to his kicks, as Geten has displayed to have enough strength to "kick the air", sending an air pressure wave capable of cleaving through stone, or simply breaking through it. Geten is shown to fight using a flurry of punches, like a boxer, relentlessly and continuously lunging at his foe without mercy, managing to break through his foe's defenses after striking enough times using this method of attack. Elbows, knees and even his head are all possible options during combat, usable as an element of surprise, or as an "incentive" to the fight, allowing more options, effectively turning his body into a weapon to be taken advantage of. Geten claims to be self-trained, managing to get better as time went on, slowly but surely improving. This is also why he lacks any real fighting style, and is mostly instinct-based, which adds a layer of unpredictability to his attacks as well. *'Maōken' (魔王拳, Devil King Fist): While lacking a fighting style, Geten has managed to accumulate a series of techniques, incorporating his strength and speed, as well as magic power in powerful techniques. Dubbed Maōken (魔王拳, Devil King Fist) by Geten, it utilizes powerful shockwaves, blasting foes away, as well as swift yet powerful strikes, all meant to deal exceptional damage to the opponent, at times maybe even kill them. Interestingly enough, Geten's Maōken is very similar to a powerful fighting style among Demons, known as Maken (魔拳, Devil Fist), which incorporates many similar techniques, even sharing identical names. This coincidence isn't by chance, as Geten notes he recieved a "Demon's training" in his early years, but was modified to work better for a "human body". **'Maōken: Ōeikyō' (魔王拳:王影響, Devil King Fist: King Impact): A quick and efficient technique that can be executed in mere seconds with great force, by having Geten charge his fist with magic power, condensed onto a single point inside his closed fist. He then punched his target, and at the moment of impact, the condensed power erupts into a shockwave, blasting its target. It has enough force to destroy a human's body with ease, eradicating entire limbs or an entire torso. Due to its simple mechanics, Geten is capable of employing Ōeikyō in mere seconds, utilizing both fists or unleashing a consecutive barrage of attacks at his foe, capable of obliterating and taking down an entire building. This is even more possible thanks to the technique possessing little to no side effect that is significant onto Geten when he wears his Soul Armour, as the shockwave would usually also hurt his own hands, to the point he may lose them. When Geten used Ōeikyō on the new and improved MPF, he scored over 6000 points, in addition to sending the MPF crashing into the wall. **'Maōken: Senkyokka' (魔王拳:千旭禍, Devil King Fist: Thousand Rising Evils): Geten is capable of executing Senkyokka in two different ways, either with kicks or punches. It is a continuous and endless barrage of attacks that Geten unleashes on one or multiple targets. Utilizing great speed and precision, he strikes his foe's body continuosly without stopping for even a second, allowing him to eventually break through his foe's defenses, and even shatter their bones to pieces. The sheer speed of his attack makes his arms and legs create afterimages as they strike his target, to the point they begin to create bursts of air pressure, augmenting the damage. Geten has displayed the ability to even use the technique only one arm or leg, though the damage is obviously halved, but can be augmented with the use of Battle Cry thrown into the mix. When used against a large group, Geten simply charges through them with a barrage of punches and kicks helping him mow through them, but without targetting a single individual, their efficiency isn't as significant against a large crowd. His magic energy coursing through his limbs allow for incredible destructive power, even bending steel before shattering it, even magical barriers would eventually shatter with the force of Geten's attacks, making it effective at best against one target. **'Maōken: Toiro' (魔王拳:十色, Devil King Fist: Ten Colours): A visually simple looking technique that boasts incredible destructive force once unleashed. It incorporates vast amounts of strength being "transferred through the fingers" of the individual, a fit easy for most Demons, but in Geten's case, he must prepare the technique by storing magic power from all around his body and focusing it on all ten fingers, to the point that the concentrated power holds more power than any other part on his body. Once the preparation is complete, Geten cups both hands against each other, lowering them next to his waist. After getting close enough to his target, Geten strikes his target, with his open palms being in a claw-like posture, with his fingers being the first thing to touch, and thus, strike his target. The energy stored in all ten fingers is then unleashed all at once, bursting out in a powerful shockwave and explosion, a mixture of Geten's own raw strength, and his magic power exploding. The power of Toiro begins with a shockwave going through his target, followed immediately by a large explosion of magic power, and is capable of tearing through Geten's target, blowing a hole through them, or leaving them a gorey mess, turning them to a bunch of mashed meat, lying on the ground. The backlash of the attack's explosive power is capable of also harming Geten, and anyone around him, due to the radius of the explosion, with Geten and his target being in the center. ***'Maōken: Goshiki '(魔王拳:五色, Devil King Fist: Five Colours): A less powerful, and much quicker version of Toiro, which simply has Geten concentrating magic power onto a single hand, allowing him to fight while he does so, and then strike his target. It is understandably weaker, but still boasts enough power to atleast push back Geten's target, if not harm them. The explosive power and shockwave are still present, but due to not being as concentrated, and only half the original quantity, it's not as powerful, but is still efficient for quick-use, and with less backlash towards Geten and his surrounding. **'Maōken: Ōgi - Jukon no Hitoshi' (魔王拳:奥義 -呪魂の斉列, Devil King Fist: Secret Arts - Parade of Damned Souls): *'Surging Dragon Fist' (波動竜拳, Hadōryūken): A basic spell that can be learned by anyone with enough experience, and usually lends itself more utility to close combatants such as Geten. He managed to gain the neccesary skill to utilize it after witnessing it being employed multiple times, and thanks to constant practice, Geten managed to successfully use, and later on, master Surging Dragon Fist. After the modification to his Magic Origin by the Red Demon Driver, Geten's ability to manipulate his magic energy has improved, allowing him to further modify and create variations fo the spell. By gathering his magic across his arm, and concentrating it onto his fist, Geten begins to mold the magic power in the shape resembling a dragonic entity. Upon punching his intended target, whether he does hit or not, the magic energy shoots forth, expanding in size, taking the form of a dragon that moves forward. It strikes the foe as if it is a blunt object, and erupt likes a volatile bomb shortly after impact, though the damage varies depending on how much magic power was actually used in the attack. Geten is capable of unleashing the spell with ease, since he has essentially mastered it, however, after utilized the spell, immediately after the dragon is unleashed, there is a five second gap in which he is vulnerable to attack, since he must keep his composure to maintain the stability of the projected dragon before it becomes independent on its own. **'Tree Climbing Demon' (木登り悪魔, Kinobori Akuma): Geten's first variation of the Surging Dragon Fist technique, in which he alters the dragon into a demon, manifesting it as his "own power". The technique is an uppercut, which upon striking the foe, or missing, the magic energy shoots forth into the sky, taking the form of a serpentine demonic creature. When Geten strikes his enemy, the demonic projection carries the foe into the sky at great speed in its mouth, leaving a trail of magic energy behind, appearing like a thin tower from afar, and unlike the normal technique, doesn't erupt like a volatile bomb, doing so only on Geten's command, as the serpent wraps itself around the target, before exploding high in the sky, leaving them to fall down. If Geten misses, he is capable of redirecting the serpentine demon back down towards his target, by physically moving his body and arm, in order to chase down the enemy if they have dodged. ***'Branch of Malice' (犯意の支部, Han'i no Shibu): A subsequent technique that can be used alongside Tree Climbing Demon. By opening his fist into a palm, Geten split the serpentine demon's head into five smaller heads, splitting the entire being into five seperate "branches", travelling at a single direction appointed to them. Due to being five seperate heads now, as well as smaller, they are faster than the combined body, but are also weaker, their grip and the impact of their strikes being notably weaker, but as a combined force can overwhelm a single enemy quick, surrounding a target, before exploding all together. The technique can be activated at any time, as long as Geten is still "connected" to the main body, before it becomes independent. **'Fierce Demon Battle Cry Fist' (猛鬼鯨波拳, Mōki Tokken): Fierce Demon Battle Cry Fist is a technique used in conjunction with Battle Cry, best used when outside of his Soul Armour, due to it costing much less in comparison, but with greater power with the armour. The technique is very much similar to his Senkyokka technique, the major difference being it heavily utilizes Surging Dragon Fist and Battle Cry, making it primarily a variation of the former. By focusing magic energy onto either his fists or feet, Geten creates small, demonic entities on them, functioning as a severe powered down version of the typical larger version, but still boasts explosive power upon impact. These demonic entities are referred to as "Imps" (邪鬼, Jaki lit. Evil Spirit). Geten then unleashes a flurry of punches or kicks at his foe, each time he strikes his foe, he recreates the imps on his fist or foot from his magic energy, due to them being rather simple in execution, allowing him to do so in a second. Alongisde the flurry of attacks, he also utilizes Battle Cry in accordance to the rhythm of his attacks, further increasing the explosive power of the imps, as well as Geten's own strength and speed, overwhelming his foe rather quickly with the storm of attacks. However, due to the technique requiring alot of concentration, in order to form the imps repeatedly, as well as utilize Battle Cry, the smallest slip up can cause the entire technique to fall apart, literally blowing up in Geten's face, injuring him. The opponent can also mess up the technique by throwing Geten off balance, causing him to fail. In addition, consecutive and prolonged use can quickly drain Geten's magic power, especially if he's using his Soul Armour. **'Malevolent White Demon King: Devour the Earth' (荒白王流・貪るを地球, Kōhakuō-ryū: Musaboru o Chikyū): Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Battle Cry '(喊声 (バットルクリー), ''Battoru Kurī (Kansei)): A Caster Magic and Subspecies Magic of Sound Magic, Battle Cry is a unique form of magic that is considered by many to be made best for martial artists and any close combatants. By repeating the word '''"Aka" (赤, Red), with the correct rhythm of his attacks, punching, kicking and whatnot, Geten amplifies the force, speed and intensity of his attacks, allowing a greater boost the longer he manages to keep a good pace. He must shout the word repeatedly and non-stop, but keep it with the rhythm of his attacks, in order to make it actually work. The boost granted by Battle Cry is temporary, but effective, as it can make all the difference, especially when combined with other techniques. If he were to fail at some point with the rhythm, the boost would vanish at that moment, forcing him to restart. In addition, Geten also has a unique "incentive" to his perspective Battle Cry. If he manages to keep up the pacing and rhythm, his magic energy flares up, becoming fiery in appearance, but do not produce actual heat. Instead, this magic power creates powerful bursts of magic power with each successful strike, magnifying the damage of his attacks exponentially, making the simplest punch a force to be reckoned with, even for Demons of a high calibre. What makes this especially formidable is the fact it spreads across his entire body, allowing each strike to produce this powerful burst of energy, kicks, punches, even headbutting or knee and elbows, and with no-ill effect on his own body. Thanks to being rather basic in nature, Geten is capable of using Battle Cry even in his Soul Armour, despite it traditionally "locking up" the user's magic. However, the cost of magic power to use it doubles as a result of this, forcing Geten to use Battle Cry only when neccesary, such as facing a foe who proves to be difficult. Regardless, it still proves to be efficient in combat, especially in a pinch, allowing Geten to overpower previously stronger foes within seconds. Immense Magic Power: Ring Magic Ring Magic '(指輪魔法, ''Yubiwa Mahō): *'''Super Soul Rings (超魂リング, Chōkon Ringu): **'Red Ring' (レッドリング, Reddo Ringu): *'Crimson Xenoverse' (クリムゾン ゼノバース, Kurimuzon Zenobāsu): Soul Armour Soul Armours (神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Sōru Āmā lit. God Armour) are specialized armours worn by various powerful warriors known as Soul Armour Knights (霊武騎士, Konbu Kishi); they are human or humanoid warriors who transforms from a natural human form using a Driver Belt into a superhuman form clad in the armour. The Knights secretly patrol their respective territories to protect civilians from demons. Armed with special magical equipment, the knights carry an eternal war to maintain the light over the darkness in the realm. Geten found the Soul Armour by mistake, after it got stolen by Rogue Soul, and after using it for the first time, kept it, seeing it as a sign for him to finally become the superhero he always dreamt of. He has managed to train, and supposedly master his Soul Armour in over a year's worth of training. Geten scans his Red Ring on his Red Demon Driver, which triggers the transformation, his entire being is cloaked by a red aura, so much so that he is completely concealed by it, which quickly forms into a red glyph, signalling the red aura to solidify on Geten's body, forming his Soul Armour, forming the arms, legs, body and finally, helmet. Once complete, the red aura vanishes, revealing his now armoured state. He becomes Soul Armour Knight Geten (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・外典 (ジェテン), Sōru Āmā Naito Geten lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Apocrypha). Soul Armour Knight Geten (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト)・外典 (ジェテン), Sōru Āmā Naito Geten lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Apocrypha): Soul Armour Knight Geten is summoned when Geten scans his Red Ring on his Red Demon Driver. It is Geten's will and belief of being absolute forged into an armor, his mere presence carrying weight, as if he is some kind of "King" as described by those who go near him. The armour possesses a simplistic appearance, for the most part. The upperbody is a combination of light grey being the dominant color, with the top of the spiked shoulders, as well as his horns on his head, being red in color. His eyes are pupiless orange, while the rest of his body is black, and his belt, wrapped around his wasit, becomes a gold color. The lack of much red coloring on his Geten is primarily due to it possessing the highest composition of Adamantium, thus clouding Geten from its "true" form. The mix of Soul Metal and Adamantium, however, proves to be a powerful combination. While Soul Armours may repair themselves overtime, Geten is capable of doing so within seconds, by asborbing large quantities of Eternano, and having his armor repair itself, using the Adamantium traits it has. Due to being a metal rich with magic power, it grants Geten an incredible boost in magic power out of everything else, making all of his spells ten times more powerful than average. The unique mix of Soul Metal and Adamantium also allows Geten to remain within his Soul Armour longer than most users, thanks to the Adamantium buying him more time, but in turn, this also makes Geten "weaker" compared to other Soul Armours, since it lacks a full composition of Soul Metal, thus lacking 100% of its true power. Regardless, Soul Armour Knight Geten still proves to be powerful, allowing Geten to bypass his normal human limits, becoming an incredibly powerful force, with monstrous strength, blinding speed and great mobility, as well as excellent defenses. In addition, Geten can evidently control Adamantium, similarily to World King, but on a smaller scale. He is capable of forging weaponry made from Adamantium out of thin air, by using stray Eternano or his own magic power, and even grant extra layers of defenses to his own armour. It opens up many oppurtunities for Geten to fight in a battle, restricted only by his own imagination. *'Devil Style' (紅魔王術 (デビル・スタイル), Debiru Sutairu lit. Art of the Crimson Demon King): Devil Style is the main function of Geten, and is his own fighting style utilized with the armour. By condensing the unique energy of his modified Magic Origin, Geten creates incredibly thin, nearly invisible wires that are rooted to his armor, being Adamantium in their composition, thanks to the composition of the armour being mostly Adamantium. These wires are controlled by Geten via his movement, either using his arms alone, or his entire body in order to effectively maneuver them. However, the way they are condensed to such a degree, make them appear as weak as spider webs, evident by their movement being fluid and as if affected by the wind. But upon Geten's own command, the wires become a destructive force that allows him to overpower an entire group alone. The wires are capable of sawing through metal as if it was butter, and with the right movement from Geten, also render an entire area of people nothing but pieces of sliced meat everywhere. There is one weakness to these, however, that there are things they cannot cut, and require greater force to do so. A prime example being Amon, who hardened his Black Blood to block Geten's wires, proving to be effective long enough before the wires began slicing through his hardened blood as well. They can also be used against Geten, by pulling them, thus pulling Geten closer to his foe, something that can prove to be against his favor. In addition, by performing mental commands with careful concentration, Geten can shape these thin wires into different forms to allow him to attack his foe. Such as forming them into a drill, a blade, or even a shield to protect himself. **'Devil Style: Reborn' (紅魔王術・裏降元 (デビル・スタイル・リボーン), Debiru Sutairu Ribōn lit. Art of the Crimson Demon King: Reverse Falling Origin): By manipulating the threads of Adamantium, Geten surrounds the entirety of both his arms in the threads, and by "igniting" magic power in the threads, and manipulating them, Geten creates a drill-like effect on both his arms by utilizing the threads, and with the added magic power, he strengthens them, and manipulates the threads to continuously move in a rapid pace, thus creating the drilling effect on his arms. As expected, Devil Style: Reborn is meant solely for close combat, as with the addition of the constantly moving wires, and the magic energy within them, Geten's punches begin to ignite like a volatile bomb upon impact, the gathered magic energy erupting, blasting at his enemy upon impact. As such, it adds another layer of damage, with the risk of harming himself, even with his armour on, or even his surrounding. In addition, he has shown to be capable of completely using the threads to create "drill" constructs using the moving wires, using them to quite literally drill at his oppponent, with great enough force that allows him to break through magical barriers sooner or later. The size and speed of the drills can be modified for stronger and better performance. However, it lasts for, at best, five minutes, due to the consecutive use of magic power becoming risky if he overdoes the time limit, risking losing his armour as a result. **'Devil Style: Evolved' (紅魔王術・ 龍裂衝 (デビル・スタイル・エボルブッド), Debiru Sutairu Eborubuddo lit. Art of the Crimson Demon King: Dragon Fissure Rush): Unlike "Reborn", Devil Style: Evolved is a complete "revision" of Devil Style, as its title entails. However, it is also incredibly dangerous. By condensing the magic energy, and thus the wires as well, Geten creates an incredibly thin layer around his entire armour. This thin layer, dubbed by Geten as an "extra armour set" acts as an invisible barrier around Geten. It adds an extra layer of defense to his armour and body, allowing him to better block and whistand attacks, a small blast of magic power bouncing attacks off, leaving him almost unharmed, in addition, his physical strikes unleash small bursts of condensed magic power, functioning similar to a bubble under extreme pressure, bursting with a shockwave, but the recoil of each strike causes a knockback to Geten's attack, requiring him to use more of his strength to keep up with the recoil his attacks create. As such, Geten's overall performance is understandably slowed down, due to the recoil getting in the way of his movement each time he attacks. Unlike Reborn, Evolved doesn't require consecutive usage of magic, hence has less risk and magic drainage, but it is only temporary, lasting at best 5 minutes, if even that. In addition, Geten's body constantly recieved shockwaves damaging his body with each attacks, thus it can be potentially fatal, hence it isn't used as often. **'Devil God Style: Absolution' (紅魔覇王術・千裂破 (デビル・ゴッド・スタイル), Debiru Goddo Sutairu Abusorushin lit. Art of the Crimson Demon Overlord: Thousand Fissure Destruction): * Ultimate Evolution (赤神化 (アルティメット・エボリューション), Arutimetto Eboryūshon lit. Becoming the Crimson God): Geten has found out that, by re-scaning his Red Ring once more on his Red Demon Driver, instead of cancelling or doing nothing, Geten initiates a transformation to his armour. Because the composition of his armour is mostly Adamantium, it is considered an "incomplete" transformation, as such, when he scans his Red Ring again, it is simply completing the transformation. When doing so, the composition of Geten's armour becomes 100% Soul Metal, as it should, and its true appearance is revealed. The dominating color of his armour is deep red, and possesses an avian appearance, with its head very much resembling a beak, in addition to claws and feathers on his armour. On the right side, Geten's arm possesses two small, red and green wings sprouting from the back of his hand, while a large wing, of red, blue and green, extending greatly. On the left, Geten has a red, spherical shield-like object attached to his arm, with a yellow ring, and instead of a wing sprouting from his back, he has three small wings forged from pure red magic power. With his full power unlocked, Geten experiences the true power of a Soul Armour, his physical might skyrocketing, far surpassing that of the incomplete armour. The only thing holding him back is his own imagination. However, a grave weakness for Ultimate Evolution is the extreme time limit. Because of the extra transformation, and removing the Adamantium for the Soul Armour's full power, Geten possesses only 90 seconds within his complete armour. Once the time limit is over, he must dissipate his armour, and the next time it is activated, he is back to his average, incomplete armour, with the Adamantium restored. As such, Ultimate Evolution is considered a last resort by Geten. **'Arms Weapon: True Devil Style' (アームズ・ウェポン:トゥルー・デビル・スタイル, Āmuzu Wepon: Tourū Debiru Sutairu): In addition to unlocking the full power of his armour, Geten also unlocks its true "Arms Weapon" (アームズ・ウェポン, Āmuzu Wepon), referred to as "True Devil Style" (トゥルー・デビル・スタイル, Tourū Debiru Sutairu), the ability for Geten change into a completely new "style", each one representing an ambition of his as a superhero. The style he chooses, either of the right or the left, completely changes the overall armor's appearance, and until Geten reactivates Ultimate Evolution again, he is incapable of switching to the other style. The primary difference between the two styles is how the physical abilities are divided, as well as each having their own unique "sub-weapon" that manifests with the style. Switching to a style, effectively a "mode change", doesn't lower the time limit any further, it infact stalls for a bit, as the transformation sequence doesn't cost anything at all for Geten. Until Geten does switch styles, he remains in the "hybrid state" that Ultimate Evolution leaves him in, which has power no greater than an average Soul Armour, only possessing no unique skills, only extraodinary physcail abilities. ***'Peacock Style' (堂虹鳥流 (ピーコック・スタイル), Pīkokku Sutairu lit. Style of the Majestic Rainbow Bird): The style of the right, and representing of the heavens and skies, as well as Geten's dream of soaring the skies like the cliche superhero. In this "style", Geten's armour becomes a deep, darker shade of crimson, the metal's style becoming more feather-like, especially the helmet, having a very avian look to it, as well as Geten's eyes becoming bloodshot red, with slitted yellow pupils. On his back, Geten grows a pair of small, flat wings, appearing to be split into six, as well as what are essentially white peacock tails with red dots attached to the sides of his back. In addition, there is a crest on his chest, black in color, with a red "pheonix"-like emblem on it. The wings on Geten's back can be expanded into six larger wings, with metallic feathers, malleable and flexible, made out of pure Soul Metal, and by utilizing both his magic power, and the extreme power in each wing, can achieve flight, giving him the visual appearance of a "seraph", a six-winged angel. Compared to Betelgeuse Style, Peacock Style is far more agile and faster overall, especially in flight, allowing Geten to break the sound barrier like a fighter jet when in flight, using his magic power as a form of "boost" to propell him faster through the sky if needed. The wings are also incredibly durable, being capable of functioning as shields to protect Geten from attacks, each being just as good as the other. The feathers are also sharp on their own, and Geten main method of attack with the wings is firing the feathers as projectiles, one feather being enough to slice clean through metal such as steel, and the overwhelming storm of feathers capable of breaking through barriers sooner or later. As for up close physical combat, Geten's strength isn't the same, it is infact half the original, at the exchange of making his speed and agility far greater than before, thus his fighting style becomes faster, allowing better reaction time, and faster movement, forcing Geten to get creative with his overall combat style. ***'Betelgeuse Style' (明紅星流 (ベテルギウス・スタイル), Beterugiusu Sutairu lit. Style of the Brightest Red Star): The style of the left, representing the earth and strength, as well as Geten's desire of becoming a powerful superhero who can overcome any obstacle. In this "style", Geten's armor takes a much more "cyber" look, with two large spikes potruding on each shoulder blade, as well as gauntlets, and a helmet, the upper body being black, with the metallic parts being a bright red, with black linnings across the metal, like circuits, as well as his eyes becoming bright green. The metal on the lower body is yellow in colour, as well as his belt changing in appearance, becoming bulky. On his chest lies a crest, black in color, with a yellow outline, and a red emblem on it, possessing what appears to be a bird, more than likely an eagle, as well as other demonic-like markings. Compared to Peacock Style, Betelgeuse Style is much more focused on the aspect of "strength", being slower, but much more durable and overall with more might. Betelgeuse Style carries heavy effects on magic energy and Eternano, simply moving brushes Eternano in the atmosphere on his armor, as if he's moving through a pouring rain. He is capable of absorbing stray Eternano into his armor to increase attacks, a single punch can carry the Eternano in the air, heating them from the speed and causing them to explode upon impact, and magic energy ejects from the metallic armor, as an invisible layer of defense. The manipulation of magic energy is far greater than that of an average mage, while the average mage can control eternano to create miracles, bend the laws of the world to use magic, Geten simply manipulates the raw aspect of it, as a form of energy-based substance, using it as if it were clay in his hands, shaping however he wishes with extreme ease. This allows for a variety of methods for combat, most commonly being energy blasts, constructs in a similar way to Molding Magic, or most commonly, enhance his physical fighting style by coating his limbs with energy, using the energy to make his attacks burn his foe, or even explode upon impact. The possibilities for Geten to approach a foe using magic power at its purest form makes Betelgeuse Style arguably his strongest state, the only downside being the time limit present. *'Hero's Calling' (勇者のお召し, Yūsha no Omeshi): *'Limit Break' (必殺技 (リミット・ブレイク), Rimitto Bureiku lit. Finishing Move): A Limit Break is the "ultimate attack" (絶招, Zesshō) of a Soul Armour—they are extremely powerful attacks enabled via the user taking damage in some way. When the user takes enough damage to gain an enormous amount of energy, they may perform a Limit Break. The user gains more energy to perform a Limit Break as they get angrier, and foes push them to their limits, the user unleashes an "unimaginable power". When the user's fighting spirit rises to its ultimate limit, for a short while it aligns with and emits from the user's body, allowing powerful abilities that cannot be performed in a natural state. Though generally, a Soul Armour Knight has no problem dealing with mere magicians and other magical races, against beings such as symbiotes and other Soul Armour Knights, they require much more than 'stab it/kick it/punch it until it goes down'. Thus, the Limit Breaks come into play. It gathers their fighting spirit and transforms it into power, unleashing a single attack with no equal aside from other Limit Breaks. As Soul Armour Knight Geten, his Limit Break is known as Red King God Burst Break Gun (赤王神劈改銃, Akaōjin Sakuhajū), and is of varying strengths due to the different forms Geten's armor possesses, with Betelgeuse Style's version being arguably the strongest one. Despite its name, at its core, Red King God Burst Break Gun is a punch, but it stores all the energy Geten gathered into a single fixed point, his fist. The intense concentration of all the energy into that single point causes the environment to be affected heavily by it, slowly tearing the area apart, even beginning to harm Geten's body from the inside out. From then on, Geten punches his target with the stored energy, at the moment of impact, all the stored energy is unleashed into a single blast of energy, shooting forth in the shape of a fist. The power of Red King God Burst Break Gun is enough to shatter through any barrier, tearing through the land as it travels forth, and once it comes into impact with its target, it will explode like a volatile bomb, however, the "explosion" is an intense field of Eternano, that acts more like a "vacuum", sucking in anything into it until it is all condensed into a single spherical structure that crumbles down. The technique is known to be incredibly destructive, as it should be, eradicating nearly any demonic monster that faces it, but also possesses the risk of harming bystanders, forcing Geten to use it wisely. |-| Megido= Dark Side Megido (暗部メギド, Anbu Megido; Hebrew for "Dark Side of the Armageddon"): Dark Side Megido, the self-proclaimed "Hell King" (地獄王, Jigoku-ō), is an alternate form undergone by Geten, a manifestation of his negative emotions that is triggered if he goes over the time limit, causing him to lose control of his emotions, twisting and contorting his armour into what is essentially an "evil form". Due to the conditions required to trigger the transformation being rather situational, it is rare for the form to actually appear, being only during desperate times or otherwise. Dark Side Megido's appearance is nothing but a black version of Geten's normal armor, without the activation of Ultimate Evolution. It is notably much more bulky, compared to the more slender standart form, and is primarily black in colour, with a golden outline on the body, as well as small gold horns on his head, similar to his standart armour's. The helmet gains crimson eyes, as well as an individual spike on each shoulder and elbow and thighs, in addition to claws on his fingers. Most notably, the Dark Side Megido Driver Belt's scanner becomes blank, showing no image, but is still possible to use for a Limit Break. While Dark Side Megido is active, it takes a toll on Geten's personality, affecting him in a negative manner, changing him from the kind and friendly individual that everyone knows to a cruel and twisted individual, who fights for the thrill and as an executioner, as opposed to a hero who saved everyone, even his enemies. It is most notably with his behaviour becoming much more aggressive, using fewer words, and instead conveying things through actions. It becomes more and more severe the longer Geten remains stuck in this form, presumably turning him into the very pinnacle of "evil". Geten also addresses himself as Megido, as if another an entirely new entity began talking. The only known way for Geten revert back to normal is by defeating him, knocking him, to the point that his armour simply dissipates. It is believed Geten could also turn back to normal with his own will, if he could overcome the dark power of Megido. It should be noted that despite the time limit being overdue, as long as Geten is overtaken by the evil side, the Soul Metal will not burn his flesh, it is only when he begins fighting back and trying to regain himself that the Soul Metal does begin to slowly burn his flesh. In terms of general power, primarily physical, it is identical to Geten's standart armour. However, it is his method that changes, giving the impression that Geten's power skyrocketed while in Megido form, while infact, it is simply Megido refusing to hold back even a little, causing him to fight all out, something which Geten rarely ever does, in addition to Megido's overall more brutal fighting style. However, it is Geten's armour's power, such as the Arms Weapon, that actually changes and becomes arguably more powerful, becoming a darker, more powerful version of it. This is especially prominent with the Limit Break, being technically still the same, but being visually darker, as well as possessing more overall power. It is due to Megido removing all of Geten's intention of holding back in a battle that cause this dramatic "boost" in power, replacing his morals and ideals, with malice and bloodlust. *'Twisted Dark King Style' (撚暗王流, Yokuraō-ryū): *'Malevolent White King Style' (荒白王流, Kōhakuō-ryū): *'Evil God Sword Breaker' (悪神刀剣断器 (ソード・ブレーカ), Akujin Sōdo Burēka): }} Trivia *Geten has an unusual obsession with the color red, constantly reminding everyone it is his favorite colour. He goes as far as making sure most, if not all of his techniques, clothing, and even food and beverages, are in someway related to the color red. *Geten's concept as a mysterious individual who stole a powerful suit from the protagonists is inspired by Red X from the Teen Titans animated show. *Geten compares himself to a "Devil", despite it not being a generally liked figure to be viewed as a hero. **He claims he addresses himself as a Devil, due to the fact that it is the Devil who punishes the guilty after they enter the afterlife. It could also be connected to his past of being raised by a Demon himself. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Soul Armour Knight